Hinata
by Atohi Kogasu
Summary: Hey, if anyone has been reading my story, it is discontinued. I need to work on my rushed writing techniques and plus I dont have any time anyway. Hopefully it will be back later...sorry.
1. Hinata Chapter 1

"Hinata, I love you," The sound of Naruto-kun's voice sent flutters through Hinata's heart, making her face red and her eyes look away. But He wouldn't let her look away, Naruto's strong, manly hand gently touched her chin and moved her head so that he was staring her in the eyes. He began to close his eyes ad move closer, and she thought her heart would explode. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable kiss…

But it wasn't what she expected, was he, licking her face? She opened her eyes and Akamaru was excitedly attacking her with his tongue. She jumped, surprised at the sudden excess of saliva on her face, and heard laughter from a tree across the clearing from her. "What were you dreaming about Hinata? Your face was as bright as a cherry." Kiba said through fits of laughter, only turning her a brighter shade of red.

"N-nothing Kiba-kun, I was just… it was nothing." She looked away, embarrassed, this is why she hated doing overnight missions with her team. She had mental barriers that kept her thoughts from the surface while she was asleep, but her dreams were uncontrolled by her conscious mind. She hoped she hadn't said his name, her handsome Naruto-kun's name, it was so comfortable to say, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun.

"Hey Hinata, don't go back to sleep, Akamaru just went through all the trouble of being your alarm clock." After two barks of agreement from his warrior dog, Kiba went on, "plus we're ready to finish our mission today." That's right, the mission. Team 5 was sent on a C-rank mission to deliver some documents to a neighboring village. This village was not a ninja village, but a samurai village. They were of a dying breed, in fact most samurai became rebels and mercenaries. But this village had remained strong to the samurai's code of honor very strictly, and raised warriors of the same level as many Konoha ninja.

Konoha and this village, known as the hidden village of fire, had made treaties and had become strong allies, but there had been a few messages intercepted from Konoha ninja and most likely changed to offend the samurai village. Team 5 was simply sent to discredit these previous messages with documents signed by Tsunade-sama herself. The mission was simple, but Hinata couldn't help having a bad feeling about the situation.

"Let's get moving, the village should be an hours walking distance north from this point" Shino said from a low hanging tree branch. Kurenai simply observed her team's interaction with each other, she probably would correct Shino if he was making a mistake, but for now his unofficial leadership of the group worked out fine.

Shino jumped down and started walking, Kiba and Akamaru Quickly and energetically followed, but Hinata stayed behind a few dozen paces so she could have her own thoughts. Naruto, there was something odd about him. He got so hyped up over nothing, was always making mistakes, would usually try to show off when he didn't need to, and was so loud that any ninja could find him from a mile away. But his determination, his will to survive, his hidden strength and deep sadness were the traits Hinata saw. Only she had looked up to him since they were very young, only she could see a boy trying to be accepted where most saw an obnoxious troublemaker.

But he was beginning to grow up, he no longer had to use graffiti as an outlet, nor sleeping or eating in class, now he used his skills as a ninja to prove to the world that his destiny was to become great. And now people could see it, Kiba and Neiji both were defeated and found something deeper in their battles with him, something beyond words. Even Sasuke, though he pretended not to care, obviously held Naruto in a very high regard.

But it had been Hinata who had always been in his fan club, always cheered him on inside her head, always wanted to be with him alone. It wasn't fair that she had to be on a different team then him, but maybe they just weren't destined to be together as she always dreamed, maybe he just… her thoughts were once again interrupted, except this time by her sensei. "Hinata, you're falling behind, let me walk with you to help you keep a good pace." it was a crappy excuse, but it worked for the two males. Hinata however knew that Kurenai wanted to give her more advise, she had seemed to love her new hobby as of late.

"are you thinking about that hyper kid again?" Hinata blushed and nodded. "He is really quite something, loud and obnoxious on the outside but huge potential on the inside. I also sense a lot of loneliness underneath the skin." Kurenai looked at Hinata with very serious eyes, "He needs someone to care for him, as do you. I can see all the emotion on your face when you talk to him, I know that you want him to notice you, yet you remain invisible. You need to talk to him, and let him know how you feel, and I think that he needs to know that someone cares as much about him as you do." she sighed seeing that her advise, though making sense to her bright red student, would probably not change her shy nature "Well, I'm done confronting you, we need to catch up with the group." Hinata nodded and hurried after her teacher, absorbing everything that was said.

If only Naruto could see her, notice her, then neither of them would have to be alone. But she was invisible, she was kicked out of her family, she wasn't an exceptional ninja, and she was quiet and shy around everyone. But it was too hard to change, too embarrassing to change, so she decided to wait a while longer to see if things worked out.

She noticed she was falling behind again and began sprinting to catch up when she noticed a flash of orange in the trees beside her, was that fire? She performed the Byakugan and focused on the area that had caught her attention and it seemed a battle was taking place. However, it didn't seem like they had murderous intent, they were just sparring. But the intensity of the battle was still breathtaking.

There was a boy with long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail, except for two red colored streaks of hair hat were aloud to freely hang parted on each side of his face. His eyes were covered by a black cloth and by the looks of how uncomfortable he was, he was probably using it for training. He wore a dark red tank top, underneath which was a mesh t-shirt, much like the one Shikamaru-sama wore. He wore baggy black hakama that seemed to tighten around his shins and on his back was a beautiful katana that intricate gold symbols all across the blunt end. He was shooting fire from his hands without using hand seals at all, it was truly an amazing sight.

His opponent wore long white robes embroidered on the edges with beautiful blue and gold cloth. His robe seemed to also have watery designs gracefully decorating the white part of the robe. His hair was short and seemed to lack any color at all, he almost looked like Kakashi senpai's brother. His eyes were uncovered, but were as white as his hair. She would have thought they were the same as her byakugan except she could tell he was blind from the way he never looked directly at his opponent. He carried a staff that seemed to be made of ice, except that it never seemed to melt or break when he used it, even when it touched the fire of his opponent. When he swung his staff, an arc of icicles appeared from within the clear-blue rod and shot at his opponent as fast and accurate as she could throw kunai.

The fight was so intense, yet so beautiful. Fire and Ice, power and grace, Yin and Yang, she must have stood there for five minutes watching each attack and counter before Kiba and Akamaru barked extremely loud into each of her ears. She was so startled that she screamed an jumped into the air, then she fell embarrassed onto the ground. Kiba thought it was hilarious and was on the ground also, except he didn't have a wounded pride, he had uncontrollable fits of laughter. Shino as always showed no emotion towards the situation at all and simply told Kiba he was a moron and they had to go, and Kurenai seemed to be trying to hold back her own laughter.

But Hinata couldn't stop thinking about that fight, even after Kiba's laughter died down and the walk to the town continued. The techniques were free of the hand seals that Ninja were so accustomed to, yet they were as powerful as any she'd ever seen. So that was why the only remaining samurai village still had enough power to spread fear into the hearts of their opponents. Kurenai, though she couldn't see the battle, did notice it. Hinata knew this because she kept sharing knowing glances with Hinata every time she started thinking about the fight in detail. She swore that her teacher was psychic.


	2. Hinata Chapter 2 I am very original

Upon reaching the front gate of the village, even Kiba stopped to admire the village in all of its beauty. It was built upon grassy hills that were surrounded by heavily forested mountains. It seemed almost like a piece of heaven. Pristine clear streams ran through the center of the town itself, which eventually joined together into a river that disappeared into a lake behind the village. The houses were all made of beautifully well carved wood that seemed to simply grace the hill tops with their natural looking beauty. On one side of the villages were training grounds where some men sparred physically, some sparred similarly to those she saw in the forest (although none of them matched the skill of those two warriors), some shot arrows into targets about three hundred feet away with great accuracy, and some simply meditated.

"Well, were here." Kurenai said softly, almost as if to protect the peaceful beauty of the town. Kiba was the first to come out of the daze so he started walking into the valley towards the largest and most beautiful of the buildings. Actually, it was unfair to even refer to the structure as a building, it was more like a castle. It stood as high as any building in Konoha, but still looked as majestic as the pine forest mountains surrounding it. It was behind the lake and the reflection could be seen as clearly as the original in this wind-forgotten valley. A large red bridge with two Shinto shrines (one at the beginning of the bridge, one at the end) connected the edge of the lake to the castle. The bridge must have been thirty feet wide and about a mile long, it was truly a testament to both art and engineering, but after seeing the beauty of the rest of the town, it seemed not to stand out but to instead fit perfectly with all of its surroundings.

Kiba was the first to move towards the center of the town, but even he moved slowly, admiring the pristine village. Gradually, the other ninja followed their abrasive ally towards the giant castle, Hinata took her time to mentally reflect by looking down into the lake for a good twenty minutes, but no one seemed to notice. It was almost as if the village had the ability to bring out patience and appreciation even in those who had none. And as she stared down into the calm waters, watching the reflection of the sky and the bridge, she saw the reflection of something she didn't expect. Naruto appeared next to her, and he was crying. He seemed to be alone again, but she began to hear voices. Some villagers were yelling demon at him from outside a wall.

She was so concerned for Naruto's safety that she turned and tried to hug where the reflection was, despite her extreme embarrassment, only to find to her horror that he wasn't there. She stared back down at the reflection but saw nothing. She began to wonder if she was dreaming, but it was so vivid. She could see him crying silently, trying to hide from the world, and the voices seemed so real. It couldn't be a dream, but what?

"You have the abilities of water." she was startled to turn to the man who she previously saw battling with the fire warrior. The odd thing was, he hadn't had a reflection in the water that she was so intently staring at. "It is very rare to find someone such as you. Water is an element that emphasizes wisdom, patience, and caring and can usually result in some psychic abilities. Find me after your mission, I will be in the bell tower to the right." She turned to look at where he was pointing, then turned back only to find he had disappeared as fast as he had appeared. There was truly something odd about this town, but at the same time, not uncomfortably so.

The next few hours passed in a blur, all of the negotiations went flawlessly. The town leader, an elderly bald samurai with flowing robes over his traditional garb, was extremely open and understanding. And after the meeting, Kurenai gave the young warriors some time to admire their surroundings before heading back to Konoha. Hinata didn't hesitate in going to the bell tower, she was so interested in the blind fighter that she ignored all of her impulses telling her to shy away. When she got there, she saw him sitting before a pool of water meditating. She waited for him to acknowledge her an allow her to sit across the pool and then asked her question. "Why am I here?"

"From the dawn of time, we have wanted to know the answer to this question, and the truth is, it is for you to decide. Why are you here now? Because you choose to take my advice, that was entirely up to you. But I assume that is not the answer you wanted." She nodded and turned red, he knew exactly what she was saying in her head. "I wanted you to come here to awaken your lament abilities, you have unbelievable potential. You did see that vision through the water, it was probably fate, or maybe our minds connected when you were spying on my training session." She was once again amazed at this man, She was at least fifty yards away when she saw them and he was engaged in battle. To be that aware of surroundings was inhuman even for Byakugan users of Neiji's capacity.

"But when you looked into our lake, you saw a vision. I witnessed that and I would hate to see a great element like water stay dormant any longer. Please stare into my reflection in the water." She did and saw him so clearly that it was almost as if there was another person sitting upside down in another universe. But what happened next was what truly incredible, the reflection began to move without its real-world partner. As his counterpart started walking on the underside of the water toward Hinata, the man explained. "That is my soul, I am cursed to live two lives. One below the water for an eternity of quiet, and one above the surface constantly searching to be reunited with myself." The reflection started to reach down, which was up to Hinata, and touched the surface of the water upside down. "Please touch his hand and He'll show you what to do."

Hinata timidly reached down towards where the hand rested and when she touched the surface of the water, she was pulled into the other universe.


	3. the thrid enstallment

The universe of reflection was the most dizzying, unruly thing Hinata had ever seen. She tried to use her Byakugan but it confused her even more because of the rippling objects and walls of every color that decided to dance with every of her movements. The only thing that wasn't moving around was the form of the Blind man's reflection. But there was something that set this man apart from his blind counterpart, and that was his fully working dark-blue eyes. That and he seemed a lot more lively.

"He is quite boring, isn't he?" he looked at her, judging her reaction, "Oh no, you aren't intrigued by him are you?" Hinata blushed and turned away mumbling something that resembled 'no, not really.' "It's okay, most people are, mostly because they don't know how fun I am." He beamed and stared off into the rippling distance in an odd, stoic pose. He stood there for about a minute before he remembered he had company. He looked at her in a confused way cocking his head to the side. "So why are you here?"

Hinata laughed at the man's unintentional antics and replied "I-I was hoping you could tell me." He smiled at her and as he smiled, his wild personality changed to a very happy and accepting one. He put his hand on her shoulder, started walking towards a blurry rippling door, stepped miraculously through and showed her the reflection world of the lake outside of the castle.

"This is where you had your vision, is it not?" She nodded, "Let's see what you saw." He preformed some hand seals and the ripples began moving backwards, the clouds moved in the opposite from where they were going originally and the people who walked on the bridge were taking their steps away from where they faced. After a little while, she saw her self return to the place where she stared into the lake. She saw herself staring down, which was up to the Hinata in the reflection, towards the water.

"This is about the time I came to test you, see me?" She saw the reflection of the odd man walk underneath her past self and hit the water with both his hands. Hinata, the past Hinata, started acting very strange. "All I did was try to make a reflection gen-jutsu to see how you'd react, but even I didn't expect you to see what you saw. Now do you see me" He was panting and lying on both his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. "You connected with the water at the same time I performed the jutsu, and I was trapped within your vision. No one has ever been powerful enough with water to overcome my gen-jutsu, and especially make me witness a vision of their own, until you. And apparently you didn't even mean to do it. You have great potential."

All of this seemed so farfetched, but she could not deny the vision she'd had of Naruto. And the part about potential, with water? Her family had Tai-jutsu techniques, and she was even a carrier of the advanced bloodline Byakugan. She had always thought of Neiji as the one with potential, because it always came so easy to him. "So what are you going to teach me?"

"Just how to tap in to your power, I have different techniques than you would so you need to find yours out on your own, but I can help you find your water chakra. Walk with me again." She followed him through a different door, this one seemed to be the rougher reflection of a lake. It seemed familiar, almost as if she had passed it on the way to the town. "This is where my body and I first saw you, I'm using this lake because I don't want to disturb the town with all the noise this will make. Do you know the way back from this lake?" She once again nodded. "Alright then, let's do this."

He grabbed her wrist and flung her up into the air. Which was really more a reflection of the air, and really it was down, but it felt like up in the air to her. Down below her he moved his hand across the reflective ground, pulling out a whip of water. He flung it at her and before she could react, it wrapped around her waist. "Sorry" he cried from his vantage point on the other end of the whip before flinging her down to the "ground."

It was odd, she never felt any pain, she just found herself out in the middle of a lake gasping for air. She swam to the edge and caught her breath then looked down into the water. The blind man was there, and she heard him say one thing "Try controlling the water, just like you'd control your chakra." after he said this he disappeared to leave her all alone at the lake.

She was about to take his advice, but remembered that he had to meet his team back in the town. She rushed off, feeling like she'd just come out of a dream, was it real? She wouldn't find out until she returned to her friends, that was her first priority.


End file.
